Recueil de Drabbles
by Yunea
Summary: Des petits Drabbles sur les Maraudeurs. Beaucoup de Wolfstar, un peu de Jily et de liens fraternels entre Sirius et James. [K pour le moment]
1. Girofle

**Bonsoir à tous ! Eh non, ce n'est pas un chapitre du "Loup et l'Etoile" (promis, je poste vendredi) mais j'avais envie de faire ça depuis longtemps.**

 **Le principe est simple : vous me donnez un mot et j'écris un Drabble dessus.**

 **Cette série tournera principalement autour des Maraudeurs, avec beaucoup de Wolfstar, un peu de Jily et un peu de liens fraternels entre Sirius et James.**

 **Petite précision : je ne prends plus de mots pour le moment, un.e ami.e m'en a donné beaucoup et je n'ai pas encore tout fini (oui, j'en ai fait à l'avance ^^)**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez !**

 **.**

 **Premier mot : Girofle**

 **Personnages : James et sa mère.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : pas à moi !**

 **.**

Un petit garçon se tenait devant le plan de travail de la cuisine, le front plissé et l'air concentré sur sa tâche.  
La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et sa mère entra doucement, le surprenant quand il se retourna.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Euh… J'essaye de faire un thé… fit l'enfant, un air incertain sur le visage.

Sa mère sourit et attrapa un pot, qu'elle rangea.

\- Mon chéri, ne mets pas de clou de girofle dans un thé à la menthe, ça ne sera pas bon.

Le garçon eut une moue déçue et soupira.

\- Tant pis…


	2. Khôl

**Et voilà le deuxième Drabble, avec plus d'humour (et j'ai pas pu résister à faire ça)  
**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :D**

 **.**

 **Mot : Khôl**

 **Personnages : James et Sirius**

 **Disclamer : pas à moi !**

 **.**

\- James ? Tu fais quoi avec… ça ?

\- C'est une idée de Lily, elle a voulu me maquiller hier.

\- … Cette fille est étrange… Et toi, mon frère, tu l'es aussi pour te laisser faire comme ça.

\- _Siriously_ Sirius (1), t'as jamais voulu en mettre ?

\- Nan.

\- Même si Rem' te le demandait ?

\- … Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est Moony, je peux rien lui refuser…

\- Bah c'est pareil avec Lily. Mais en quoi ça te dérange, en fait ?

\- Bah en rien mais… James, du khôl, vraiment ?

.

(1) La blague entre Sirius, sirious...


	3. Lapis-Lazuli

**Mot : lapis-lazuli**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

 **Disclamer : Pas à moi !**

 **.**

 **Merci à Ptitepointe2 pour la review !**

 **.**

Les deux garçons étaient assis par terre, face à face. L'un deux était assuré, réconfortant l'autre qui tremblotait légèrement.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller, dit le premier doucement.

\- M-mais je veux pas partir… murmura l'autre.

Le premier garçon, celui aux cheveux noirs, lui prit la main et y déposa une pierre aussi bleue que ses yeux, surprenant le deuxième.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est pour toi. C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

L'enfant posa son regard sur la pierre et la serra dons son poing, se promettant de toujours la garder **.**


	4. Ménopause

**Mot : Ménopause  
**

 **Personnages : Les Maraudeurs**

 **Disclamer : Pas à moi !**

 **.**

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient rarement calmes. On entendait toujours les bruits de course de quatre adolescents et de leur enseignante furieuse, qui leur hurlait dessus.  
Cependant, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, ils réussissaient toujours à disparaître.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter se réfugièrent à la Salle Sur Demande en riant. Puis Sirius, qui était enfin calmé, les regarda et fit :

\- Pour être toujours énervée, vous croyez qu'elle a ses règles tous les jours ?

\- Oh non, à cet âge-là, elle a déjà dû atteindre la ménopause.

Et ils repartirent en un fou rire interminable.


	5. Yourte

**Mot : Yourte**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

 **Disclamer : Pas à moi !**

 **.**

\- Sirius, tu m'expliques ce que tu fais avec cette… Cette chose dans ton jardin ?

\- Ça ? Oh, c'est rien, juste une petite idée de James…

Remus soupira et se frotta le visage en marmonnant :

\- Bon sang, ces deux crétins vont avoir ma peau…

Il releva les yeux vers l'objet incriminé et secoua la tête en soupirant. Il tourna le regard vers l'abruti qui lui servait d'amant, et hésita à le frapper.

Puis il reconsidéra la chose en elle-même et sourit.

Cela serait peut-être pratique pour eux, finalement…

Oui, il avait bien fait d'acheter cette yourte.


	6. Rires

**Mot : Rires**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

 **Disclamer : Pas à moi**

 **.**

Depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, Sirius était devenu taciturne. Il ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus. Remus désespérait de voir son amant redevenir un jour celui qui l'avait séduit. Mais ce fut un jour, un jour banal où le loup-garou essayait de persuader Sirius de manger un peu, que cela arriva.

Il avala sans le vouloir une mixture préparée par les jumeaux Weasley et fut recouvert de fourrure alors que deux oreilles poussaient sur sa tête. Il voulut parler mais tout ce qui sortit fut un long hurlement de loup et, face à son air indigné, Sirius fut pris de rires.


	7. Astrophysicien

**Ehh oui, je prends les drabbles !**

 **.**

 **Mot : Astrophysicien**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

 **.**

Sirius s'assit face à Remus, déposant un livre énorme sur la table de travail de la bibliothèque. Le loup-garou leva le regard de son devoir et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore trouvé, Sirius ?

\- Je sais ce que tu devrais faire comme métier !

Remus soupira. Depuis plusieurs jours, son amant s'était mis en tête de lui trouver un métier à sa hauteur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Astrophysicien.

Remus poussa un second soupir et le fixa de ses yeux dorés.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sirius sourit.

\- Parce que je suis une étoile !


	8. Livres

**Mot : Livre**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

Remus Lupin a toujours aimé les livres. Quand il se plonge dans une histoire, il ne peut pas s'arrêter.

Sirius Black n'a jamais aimé les livres. Il trouve ça ennuyant à mourir. Surtout quand un de ces livres absorbe Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout, même son amant. Mais Remus aime aussi le chocolat. Et Sirius le sait, il s'en sert pour le détourner de son histoire.

Remus ne peut pas lui résister, surtout quand il sent l'odeur de sa drogue sur son amant.

Alors il pose son livre et lui saute dessus pour le dévorer. Et Sirius adore ça.


	9. Douleur

**Mot : Douleur**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal de le voir toujours avec sa Poufsouffle au bras. Ça fait mal de crever d'amour pour lui, d'être obsédé toutes les nuits et de ne pas pouvoir lui dire.

\- Sirius ? appelle Remus doucement. L'autre sursaute et se tourne vers lui.

\- Oui ?

Remus semble inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

Sirius soupire. Il veut lui dire. Il hésite puis…

-Je t'aime, Remus.

L'autre rit, comme s'il se moquait. Et Sirius est blessé. Remus ne le croit pas. Et ça fait mal.

Mais Remus l'embrasse, doucement, tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi gros bêta


	10. Déclaration

**Mot : Déclaration**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

Sirius est en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, en train de fumer. Il réfléchit. Il aime Remus. Mais il ne sait pas comment lui dire. Un bruit se fait entendre, il tourne la tête et le voit. Remus s'approche en souriant et lui prend sa cigarette. Il proteste vaguement mais sourit.

\- Tu sais Siri', y a un truc que je veux te dire. Le problème, c'est que je sais pas comment, fait Remus en regardant le ciel.

Il tourne la tête vers lui, l'embrasse.

C'est pas vraiment une déclaration, mais Sirius a compris, et ça lui va, comme discours.


	11. Etoiles

**Mot : Étoiles**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

 **.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Viens, tu vas voir, c'est beau.

\- Mais… On n'a pas le droit…

\- Et alors ? On s'en fiche, non ? Regarde comme c'est beau…

\- C'est vrai… Dis Sirius, tu crois que quand on meurt, on devient une étoile ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Sinon, c'est triste…

\- Et tu crois que les loups en deviennent une ? Je veux dire… On n'est pas des humains…

\- Si, t'es humain. Et puis même. Moi, je dis que tu seras une étoile, une étoile magnifique.

\- _Tu_ es la plus belle étoile.


	12. Cicatrices

**Mot : Cicatrices**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Remus**

Remus Lupin n'aime pas son corps, il le trouve trop blanc, trop maigre. Trop couvert de cicatrices. Mais Sirius Black, lui, trouve au contraire que ça lui donne un côté guerrier.

Mais c'est dur, pour un loup-garou, d'accepter ça. Sauf quand Sirius est occupé à embrasser chacune des marques pâles sur sa peau, et que chaque fois qu'il relève la tête, c'est pour lui dire à quel point il l'aime.

Et maintenant, quand Remus se regarde, il entend juste Sirius lui déclamer son amour. Au final, il ne se trouve plus si laid que ça. Surtout quand Sirius lui dit.


	13. Nostalgie

**Mot : Nostalgie**

 **Personnages : Sirius et Regulus**

Il avait essayé de le sauver, de faire un sorte qu'il ne soit pas brisé pour entrer dans le moule si parfait de leur famille. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué et Regulus était mort.

Sirius soupira et repoussa ses cheveux, laissant son regard errer sur la tombe de son frère.

Il repensait avec nostalgie aux moments passés avec lui à rire, à jouer, quand ils n'étaient que des enfants. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et poussa un deuxième soupir, plus triste.  
Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, et sauver son frère de ses parents et de Voldemort.


	14. Pluie

**Mot : Pluie**

 **Personnages : James et Sirius**

 **.**

Une colline fouettée par la pluie surplombe un petit village anglais. Tout en haut se tiennent deux enfants, bruns tous les deux. Le premier se tourne vers l'autre.

\- Sirius, on sera amis pour toujours, pas vrai ?

Ils n'ont pas plus de huit ans, mais ils sont des frères.

\- Promis, James. On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Ils signent la promesse par une poignée de main.

Ils n'ont que huit ans mais rien ne les séparera jamais.

\- Je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

James sourit.

\- Moi aussi, Sirius. C'est promis.

\- Jusqu'à la fin


End file.
